


Сны

by Ranavern



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, POV First Person, POV Gannayev, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranavern/pseuds/Ranavern
Summary: Твои спутники - это головоломка. Внешнее поведение всегда обманчиво. Сны - изнанка. Что скрывается под четырьмя масками, которые окружают тебя?
Kudos: 1





	Сны

**Author's Note:**

> В свое время было написано на фанфик-фест по ключевой фразе "они ненормальные".

Сны.  
Я знаю, что большинство обывателей не понимают этого – не хотят понимать, не отдают отчета, даже рашеми – но это материя.  
…можете ли вы представить себе огромную, сияющую туманными переливами сеть, которая окутывает все разумы – от божества до духа, оставшегося слабым отголоском в земле Рашемена. Сеть, что тянется незримой паутиной по всему Торилу?  
Я – сноходец. Я – могу.  
Я читаю своих спутников по их снам, как открытую книгу. Перелистываю страницы, заглядываю в чужие воспоминания – и души в этих снах передо мной как на ладони. Даже больше. Я вижу то, что они понимают и то, в чем не отдают себе отчета сами. 

Сны тех четверых рядом со мной страшнее, чем все, что я видел до этого. Их сочетание, их ноты все вместе – нечто большее, чем каждый сам по себе.  
Вы меня понимаете?  
Они ненормальные. 

Когда я засыпаю, то первым меня увлекает серебристый поток.

***

_Это лабиринт. Чистое серебро и ангельское пение. Вокруг меня тишина – тишина, уют и покой. Сияющий лунным светом великолепный сад, где волшебен каждый листок на дереве сам по себе. Место, где нет страданий и боли, а есть… справедливость.  
Да. Эта нота поет здесь особенно громко.  
Под моими ногами – тропка. Гибкая и ветвящаяся, она полна корней и извилиста, и пропускает меня вперед, между диковинных серебряных фениксов и нежной полынной зелени, между белоснежных павлинов и ажурных оград под черным небом в бриллиантах звезд.  
А потом лес кончается. Черная прогалина врезается в дорожку под ногами, как порез.  
На распутье – впереди, у меня перед глазами, сидит Каэлин. Это даже не распутье. Это пустошь.  
Кровь. Кровь. Полунебесная плачет, сидя спиной ко мне – и я вижу алую волну, поглощающую землю, подбирающуюся ко мне. В ее снах всегда она есть. Безумное стремление, безумная тяга к чему-то глупому, высшему, а в конечном счете – прах и огонь, кровь и бесконечная боль ошибки.  
А затем кровавая пелена укутывает и меня. Искажающее, создающее миллионы моих вариаций зеркало. Оно затягивает, нереально колеблется, и…  
…где я?...  
Я чувствую непреодолимую тягу пройти дальше. Увидеть, что таит сон, но знаю, что нужно бежать.  
Мне слишком страшно. _

***

Жрица, жрица… твои сны – твои глаза. Они отражают. Сначала являют кошмар, а затем становятся зеркалом. Я не хочу смотреть в зеркало – на себя.  
Я не скажу этого никому из вас, но я боюсь вас. Ваших снов.  
Вы ненормальные. 

Меня швыряет в брызгающий тусклой радугой поток. 

***

_Колодцы Люру. Их сковал синий лед, разноцветный бог-медведь. Здесь больше нет твоих родичей.  
Я – я слышу, что отголоски пения духов полны страшной боли. Тех, что остались – потому что у убитых уже нет голосов. Они смяты. Уничтожены.  
Остались застывшие ледяные скалы – острые ребристые грани. Алые разводы на снегу. Кружево костей, пепла и крови, посреди которого уродливыми измученными шкурами лежат тела тех, кого ты хотел защитить, но не смог, Окку. И – здесь, в своих снах – не смог бы никогда.  
А ты стоишь посреди разоренной земли, и от твоей шкуры идет пар. Даже ты, поблекший и тусклый, слишком живой для этих духов. Это не пар – ты потихоньку умираешь. Растворяешься.  
Я чувствую огненную плеть, которая рассекает мой разум. Жестокий и безошибочный удар.  
Внутри появляется холодок. Предчувствие. Знание.  
Голод. Тень.  
Он идет за твоей спиной. За моей.  
Я оборачиваюсь и вижу тьму – она ползет, она нарастает, она хочет поглотить Колодцы, пожрав разумы древних богов – **наших** богов, которые ходят по земле вместе с людьми. Хочет поглотить даже души утраки.  
А потом вокруг меня обрушивается чернота в воплях боли, синих и кровавых сполохах, а внутри вспыхивает глухой и холодный, безотчетный ужас. _

***

От него я и просыпаюсь в очередной раз.  
Единственный, кто спит спокойно - маленький гомункул. Каджи не снятся кошмары, ему вообще не снятся сны, потому что разум искусственен. В нем лишь чувствуются слабые притоки и оттоки Плетения, похожего на море, которого я никогда не видел в жизни, но видел во сне.

Следующий поток похож на колыбель. Чернота в алых и золотых вспышках.

***

_Мне тесно. Я поначалу даже не могу определить - почему?  
Голоса. Взгляды. Они смотрят и изучают со всех сторон. Я не могу сосредоточиться, потому что черная пелена вокруг кроваво-золотого кружочка света похожа на шелк. И приходится поспешно прятаться, искать укрытие, чтобы меня не заметила Сафия. За стеной театром теней маячат тени и голоса - быстрые, легкие совершенно неуловимые. Сафия будто не видит их, не желает смотреть эту непонятную пьесу, говорящую ни о чем, хоть и пытается прислушаться.  
А потом начинает кричать - и окружающий нас шелк обращается в стены, в тягучую массу, в...  
Оно пытается захватить и меня.  
Я теряю из виду Сафию, я слышу лишь ее крики и вижу, как вокруг резко светлеет, а меня рвет на куски.  
Я извиваюсь. Задыхаюсь. Что-то хватает мои ноги, мои руки, разливая по ним колючее оцепенение, накрепко вцепляется в спину и размалывает в кашу, в кровь, ломает кости...  
«Предатель! Акачи Предатель!»_

***

Я просыпаюсь от липкого холода. Снова – от страха.  
Этот сон – слишком реален. Даже руки и ноги ноют до сих пор.  
Сафия неподалеку вздрагивает во сне. Ее лицо искажено гримасой.  
Я не скоро засыпаю, чтобы вновь ощутить, как меня тянет следующий поток. Последний.  
Он вообще не имеет цвета.

***

_Я не знаю, где я в этом сне. Чернота, в которой слышны удары сердца. Гулкие. Громкие.  
Мне требуется время, чтобы понять, что это не стук сердца. Это боевые барабаны. Это они стучат так гулко и мощно.  
Передо мной зал - снег в нем осыпается сгустками белоснежного света.  
Я прячусь за колонну. Потому что она - проклятая голодом - идет.  
Здесь двенадцать саркофагов. Одиннадцать из них заняты, но я не могу разглядеть лиц.  
Остается двенадцатый. Она подходит и ложится в него, и снег в лучах блеклого света засыпает ее точно так же. Она не движется.  
Я пытаюсь рассмотреть лица, но вижу лишь несколько. Остальные нечетки и размыты так, словно остались в памяти лишь частично.  
Кожа у всех - такая белая, что снег кажется бумагой или войлоком, в который упаковали фарфоровых кукол. Глаза стеклянные.  
Я различаю шепот - и вижу, как по бессильно раскинутым рукам проклятой голодом струится кровь.  
\- Заберите меня с собой...  
Тела передо мной моргают. Мужчина в измятом доспехе поднимается – жутко потягивается, распрямляя изломанные руки, которые на глазах вновь становятся живыми, воскресают, воплощаются до начальной формы. Садится в своем гробу рыжеволосая девушка, и месиво ее окровавленного лица сменяется нежной кожей. Со свитом пропускает воздух сквозь зубы мужчина с колчаном за спиной. Уже живой.  
…может, они и никогда не были мертвы. Я не знаю, но чувствую, что этот ее сон - ложь…  
И вот здесь-то я сбегаю. За мгновение до того, как ко мне повернутся белоснежные лица в застывших струйках крови, покрывающих кожу, словно филигранные узоры. До того, как на меня устремятся слишком живые взгляды глаз всех оттенков - ярко-голубые, золотисто-карие, изумрудные, алые, серые.  
Устремятся и признают чужака._

***

Я чувствую себя вором. Я ворую чужие мысли. Я смотрю на то, что видеть не должен.  
И пусть помогут мне духи понять правильно, что я видел, или забыть это.  
Они ненормальные – те, с кем я путешествую. Все.


End file.
